Winter Wonderland
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a much needed date night, despite the snow that starts falling. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


_Tony and Ziva have a much needed date night, despite the snow that starts falling: January2018._

Ziva had just managed to get squirming seven month old Anthony's legs into his sleeper when a naked three and one half year old Tali came running into Anthony's room from the shared bathroom with her room.

"No bath, Abba. NO. NO. NO." Tali screeched. She stopped short when she saw her Ima glaring at her. "No bath, Ima. I don't want a bath. NO." Tali turned and ran out into the hallway. An exasperated Tony came out of the bathroom, and Ziva pointed to the hallway, letting out a sigh.

"Why do they always act up when we have a date night?" Ziva was so ready for their night out and no kids for a few hours. She loved her children dearly, but some days she was at her wits' end with them. Gibbs couldn't get there soon enough tonight.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and sighed as well, "Wanna trade kids?" Ziva nodded and handed Anthony to his Abba. She headed down the hall after Tali.

"Whoa there little lady, where are you going in such a hurry?" Gibbs had come in the front door to see a naked Tali running towards the family room.

"Hi, Grandpa. Abba is trying to make me to take a bath and I don't want to." Tali had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She spotted her Ima at the end of the hallway, "Uh oh, he sent Ima after me." She turned and ran towards the family room.

Gibbs turned to see Ziva rolling her eyes. "Hello, Abba. Welcome to the DiNozzo crazy house!" Ziva hugged Gibbs and turned to corral Tali.

"Hey, Ziver." Gibbs hugged her. "Let me get her." Gibbs smiled, remembering those days when Kelly seemed to be deliberately obstinate and contrary.

Ziva nodded, "Good luck." She went back to Anthony's room to find Tony struggling to get the little boy's second arm in the sleeve so that he could finally zip up the sleeper. "I think tonight is not only date night, but also parent sanity night!" Tony nodded his agreement as Ziva gave him a hand with Anthony, finally getting him into the sleeper.

Gibbs came down the hall with Tali in his arms, "And we will count to one hundred, and then you can get out of the bath. Deal?"

"Okay, Grandpa." Ziva and Tony shared a look as Gibbs put Tali on the bath mat and checked the water temperature. He ran a bit more hot water and then helped her into the tub.

"Go get dressed, Ziva. I only have to change my shirt, so I'll get Anthony settled." Tony sat in the rocking chair, grabbing one of Anthony's favorite books about animals. The little boy was already rubbing his eyes, so Tony hoped he would fall asleep quickly. He opened the book and started reading as Anthony pointed to the pictures of the animals.

As Tony got near the end of the book, Gibbs helped Tali out of the tub and wrapped her in her hooded towel. He dried her off and handed her the pajama bottoms. She put them on and then held her arms up so that he could put the top over her head. Gibbs hung the towel to dry and Tali handed him her hair brush. He brushed her curls, as she chatted with him about her day. Today had been one of her preschool half days, and the children had painted with finger paints.

Anthony's eyes closed as Tony rocked the baby, and he rose and gently laid the little boy in his crib. "Laila tov, Anthony. I love you." He kissed his son's forehead and left the room. He checked on Tali and Gibbs, and then went to the master bedroom to change his shirt.

Ziva was almost ready, so he changed quickly and grabbed his keys and phone. Gibbs and Tali came down the hall as the parents were putting on their coats. "Good night, Tali." Ziva hugged her daughter.

"Good night, Tali." Tony hugged her and kissed her curls. "We should be home around 2230. Thanks, Boss, er, Dad." Gibbs nodded and smiled as the two went out the door.

Outside, Tony turned to Ziva and kissed her. "Kid free for the next four hours. Let's go," He held the car door open for her, and then got in the driver's side. After he backed out of the driveway and started forward, he took Ziva's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently, and smiled at him.

"Ani ohevet otcha, Tony."

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva." He looked at her and smiled. "Enjoying the quiet?" She nodded.

Tony drove to the movie theater as the couple rode in silence, speaking with their eyes and body language. He pulled into the parking lot and found a space fairly close to the entrance. They were planning to see the newest installment in the _Star Wars_ saga. Tony purchased their tickets while Ziva bought a large bucket of popcorn and a super-sized soft drink to share. Once in the theater, Tony looked at the people already in seats and chose a spot for them. He wanted to be able to watch the movie, but also wanted to be where he could kiss Ziva if they wanted.

He wrapped his arm around Ziva as the previews started. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. It was a nice treat to have cuddle time without any interruptions. They relaxed as the feature movie started.

Ziva held up the popcorn so Tony could take a handful. She then set it in her lap and took a handful for herself. Several minutes later Tony held the drink towards her, and she took a sip. He sipped some himself and then rested it on the armrest as he had it earlier. He leaned towards Ziva and kissed her cheek. "Mmm, I'm enjoying this date night with my sexy wife," he whispered in her ear. She turned to face him and kissed his lips.

The pair watched the movie, constantly in contact with the other by leaning together with Tony's arm around Ziva or holding hands with fingers interlaced. Both enjoyed the movie and after the two and one half hours of the show, they watched the end credits as others filed out of theater. They were the last ones to leave, and when they did walk out of the doors, their hands were still together.

As they exited the theater, they noticed snow falling in large flakes that would make good snowball or snowman snow if there was enough covering the ground. Ziva pulled her coat around her; even after all the years in DC winters, she still was not overly fond of the cold and snow. About an inch had already accumulated on the car. Tony opened the car and held the door for her and then got in the driver's side. "Let's hope the car warms up quickly. I guess we won't be walking to the café tonight."

Ziva thought a minute, "Yes, let us go to the café, please. We still have time to make a stop." Tony drove the three blocks to the café and parked near the door. They got out and rushed to the door, shaking the snow off their heads and coats in the entry way.

"Two large hot chocolates, one with mini-marshmallows, and both with a shot of vanilla. Also, two crumb cakes, heated." Tony ordered their usual wintertime post-movie snack. He turned to Ziva, "I remembered your marshmallows this time!" She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will go find us a table, while you wait for the order." Ziva headed to the side of the dining area with small groupings of seats, more casual than just a table and chairs, and also more private. She found a table that was slightly apart from the others, with a small two person love seat. ' _Perfect_!'

Tony carried the tray with their beverages and food to the table and sat beside Ziva. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him, fusing his lips on hers. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me over and over again and I will not ever get tired of hearing it. I love you so much, Tony. Thank you for our date night." Ziva returned his kisses. "Perhaps we should eat our cakes before they get cold, yes?"

Tony took his fork in his hand and took a bite-sized piece off of one of the cakes. He held it up for Ziva, smiling at her with that special smile he kept only for her. She smiled back, and ate the piece of cake. They ate in verbal silence, but talking the whole time with their bodies, eyes and touches. Sometimes they fed each other and sometimes each took their own bites. Ziva sighed happily when she sipped her marshmallows and cocoa.

When the couple finished the snack, they walked out into the snow hand in hand. Across the street from the café was a park, where they often walked on date nights when the weather cooperated. Since the temperature was not brutally cold, Tony gently pulled Ziva in the direction of the park. She started to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "Shh, it will be worth the wow."

Ziva laughed. Tony knew that using their private joke would make her laugh. They walked hand in hand, until Tony found what he wanted. There was a pristine patch of snow, about three inches deep. He lay down in the snow, with Ziva looking at him as though he had lost his mind. He moved his arms and legs and then stood up, careful not to disturb the pattern he made in the snow.

"Snow angel, Ziva. Now it's your turn." From the look she gave him, Tony was very glad there were no paper clips handy. "Just try it, Zi. Please? Please, Zee-vah?" Tony made the puppy eyes at her that he knew she could not resist.

"Oh, okay, but you owe me, BIG time." Ziva replicated Tony's actions; and then stood up to view her 'handiwork.' Tony smiled and walked around the two snow angels, making a heart around them. When Ziva realized what he was making, she took out her phone and got a picture. He got back to the point of the heart, standing in front of Ziva.

"I love you THIS much." He held his arms out wide, grinning at her. She looked at her husband, her best friend, her lover, the father of her children, standing in the snow, with flakes in his hair and on his coat, grinning at her with all of the love he felt for her. She loved this man with all of her being, he completed her. She took his hand and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the love in her.


End file.
